A pyramid is formed on a $6\times 8$ rectangular base. The four edges joining the apex to the corners of the rectangular base each have length $13$. What is the volume of the pyramid?
Answer: We know the rectangular base of the pyramid has area $48$. To find the volume, we must also determine the height.

Let the rectangular base be $ABCD$. Let the apex of the pyramid be $X$, and let $O$ be the foot of the perpendicular drawn from $X$ to face $ABCD$: [asy]
size(6cm);
import three;
triple A = (-3,-4,0);
triple B = (-3,4,0);
triple C = (3,4,0);
triple D = (3,-4,0);
triple O = (0,0,0);
triple X = (0,0,12);
draw(B--C--D--A--B--X--D);
draw(X--C); draw(A--X--O--D,dashed);
dot(A); dot(B); dot(C); dot(D); dot(O); dot(X);
label("$A$",A,NW);
label("$B$",B,E);
label("$C$",C,SSE);
label("$D$",D,W);
label("$O$",O,ESE);
label("$X$",X,N);
draw(O+(X-O)/19.2--O+(X-O)/19.2+(D-O)/8--O+(D-O)/8);
[/asy] Then by the Pythagorean theorem, we have \begin{align*}
13^2 &= OX^2+OA^2 = OX^2+OB^2 \\
&= OX^2+OC^2 = OX^2+OD^2.
\end{align*}Therefore, $OA=OB=OC=OD$, so $O$ must be the center of the rectangle (where the perpendicular bisectors of the sides meet). This is also the point where the diagonals of $ABCD$ bisect each other. Each diagonal of $ABCD$ has length $\sqrt{6^2+8^2}=10$, so we have $OA=OB=OC=OD=5$.

Thus $OX=\sqrt{13^2-OD^2} = \sqrt{13^2-5^2}=12$, and so the height of the pyramid is $12$. The volume is \begin{align*}
\frac 13\cdot (\text{area of base})\cdot (\text{height}) &= \frac 13\cdot 48\cdot 12 \\
&= 16\cdot 12 \\
&= \boxed{192}.
\end{align*}